


“So what would you want?”

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: What happens when Beast Boy is Raven's secret Santa.  What do you get for someone that says little, wants nothing, and can't stand you?  The crush isn't helping either.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 44





	“So what would you want?”

Beast Boy laid across his bed his feet on the floor staring at the ceiling. He laid there grumbling to himself cursing who ever came up with the idea of Secret Santa. Of course, he didn’t mind this last year when he drew Cyborg, he loved that game magazine subscription. He didn’t mind the year before that when he drew Starfire and he got her that fondue kit. The rest of the tower suffered as she attempted to coat foods with chocolate or cheese that have no business being coated with chocolate or cheese. Starfire enjoyed the set until it disappeared under mysterious circumstances.  
  
Yet this year he drew the black marble. He looked at the scrap of paper with Raven’s name on it. "So, what would you want?“ he asked the scrap in his fingers. He let his arms flop to his sides in defeat. It was an impossible task. How do you shop for someone that barley tolerates your existence?  
  
He thought about trading, but Starfire would be the only one that would be willing to bend the rules and this year that was not going to happen. She might have let it slip that she drew Robin and while Beast Boy might have been dreading his Secret Santa, Starfire was elated. She had a thousand ideas for gifts for her boyfriend. Beast Boy was not sure what Robin was going to do with a chainsaw but since it came from Star, he was going love it.   
  
Beast Boy thought about punting, a card with a Christmas tree on it and a gift card and he would be off the hook. Raven would get to pick out a new book or something and life would go on. Still all those other years and other people he liked giving them something special. Also, despite the fact that she could barely stand him. Beast Boy thought the world of her. He sat up and shook his head in frustration. Stupid crush. Maybe this would be easier if she had not been spending the last few months wondering though his thoughts.   
  
He closed his eyes and tried to just think of Raven, just think of who she was, what she could use, what would make her happy. Witch just brought him to his feet his fists gripping his hair. "How could I know nothing about her?!” He paced his room. He thought about her all the time, granted a lot of those thoughts were a recurring fantasy of walking into his room to find her in his bed wearing nothing but the sheets, but that was not helping at the moment. The whole sum of the person he lived with could not just be books, magic, blue capes, and sexy legs. He introduced his forehead to a wall. Thinking if he could just knock one good idea out of his head.   
  
“Books” clunk.  
  
“Cloaks” clunk.  
  
“Thigh master!” He hit his head a bit harder for that one.  
  
He pushed himself away from the wall, the ideas were getting worse and a concussion was not going to help. He turned and flopped face first back into his bed. "Maybe I can just hide here in the covers until new years.“ his voice muffled by the blanket. Then something clicked. It was like when you knock over domino, and the line of them just keeps going and going, a chain reaction flooded his mind, cross connecting memories and then the solution was obvious.  
  
Beast Boy threw himself out of his bed nearly falling to the floor to get to his laptop.   
  
Raven was having a pleasant Christmas morning. She sat at the end of the couch sipping her tea. Cyborg had gone overboard with breakfast and she was quite satisfied with the stack of waffles she consumed. The room was full of a quite excitement the 5 of them sitting in the living room. The yule log playing on the tv and filling the room with a cracking sound and Christmas melodies. Robin was sitting at the tree passing out the gifts. That is when the dread started to creep in. After the second or third gift she realized that there was a very real possibility that Beast Boy was her secrete Santa. Azar, she didn’t want to ruin this pleasant mood of hers with some prank or gag gift. As Robin passed her a thin rectangular box wrapped in green paper with candy canes printed on it. She didn’t even need to read the tag. The wrapping was overlapped odd and had way too much tape. Either Beast Boy wrapped it, or he hired a 6-year-old that had too much sugar to do it.   
  
Raven opened the box with the cautiousness of defusing a bomb. As the gift came into view, her first thought was that it was one of her cloaks, it was almost the exact shade of dark blue. Raven pulled it from the deceptively small box and unfolded it completely. It was a it was a heavy throw style blanket. Unlike her cloak the blue was contrasted with a black swirling pattern thought the soft fabric. The blanket was heavy for it size as she discovered when she stood and held the blanket up to examine the design. When she lowered it letting the room come back into view Beast Boy was there a nervous look on his face.   
  
"Merry Christmas Raven” He said quietly his voice squeaking slightly.   
  
Raven did not know what to say. She was expecting a gag, or something crass and inappropriate but this was a nice and she had to admit well-chosen gift. She didn’t get a chance to say anything before the others started chiming in complementing the blanket. The rest of the gifts were opened, and the warm festive atmosphere continued. Raven stepped away from the commotion at the tree to claim a quiet section of the couch her new blanket folded over her arms.   
  
"Your always cold, aren’t you? I mean heat cold not the other kind.” He asked as he cautiously took the seat on the couch next to her. His eyes examining the coffee table risking a glace her way.  
  
“Not always, a lot though. Demon heritage, my blood wants a… warmer climate. “She said quietly as she ran her hands over the blankets fabric letting her finger tips trace ones of the swirls. "This was quite thoughtful, thank you.”

“I am glad you like it.” Beast Boy was hit with an avalanche of relief and it showed the tension in his shoulder immediately disappeared. "You got no idea how happy that makes me.“  
  
"Empath remember.”  
  
“Oh right” he suppressed a laugh.  
  
They both sat there listening to the fire and a piano version of the 12 days of Christmas. The others had followed Robin outside to try out his new chainsaw leaving them alone. Raven had taken her new blanket and draped it over her shoulders. She didn’t know what compelled her but a few moments later she draped the blanket over Beast Boy’s shoulders as well.   
  
It was almost three months later and a rare quiet night. The living room was dark save for the light on the TV a movie playing. Raven was quite content laying on the couch wrapped up in her Christmas gift.   
  
“You sure you don’t want anything to eat?” Came from the darkness.  
  
“I am sure. ” Raven replied quietly trying to keep track of the dialogue. "Now get back here I am getting cold.“  
  
Beast Boy came into the living room carrying a bowl of popcorn and can of root beer. "Cold?” he asked as he placed bowl on the table in front of her. “Isn’t that why I got you that blanket?”   
  
She tilted her head down half concealing her face in the folds. “It works better when you’re in it” Beast Boy could almost hear her blush.   
  
A quick change into a rabbit and he hopped into the space between Raven and the back of the couch. A moment later Beast Boy was himself snug behind Raven. His arms wrapped around her letting Raven use one as a pillow. His lips found her ear and gave it the lightest of bites. "Better?”   
  
“Yes, much better” she sighed at the sensation. "Don’t do that, we will miss the end of the movie.“  
  
Beast Boy just smiled and then pressed a kiss into her neck just below her jaw. "DVD Rae we can always rewind” his free hand started to wonder underneath the blanket.   
  
"What are you doing?” she said as her eyes closed, and her breathing deepened.   
  
“Warming you up.”  
  
Raven rolled onto her back and Beast Boys mouth quickly captured hers. Wrapped up together the movie was quickly forgotten. That moment he was grateful for three things, the woman in his arms, next day shipping, and that he didn’t get her a thigh master.

* * *

So [@bbraeweek19](https://tmblr.co/mNbRet84dRxEB4K9XKrgy1w) is coming up and its April. So here is a completely unrelated Christmas story. Okay I started this in October but I got stuck, sometimes you just need to let things come together on there own. So instead of letting this sit for 8 months, you can have it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/184269446464/so-what-would-you-want Apr 18th, 2019  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
